1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus having light weight and improved grounding performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display apparatuses including plasma display panels are flat panel display apparatuses to display images using gas discharge. The plasma display apparatuses can be used to provide a large screen with superior characteristics in terms of image quality, thickness, weight, and viewing angle.
In particular, in order to fabricate the plasma display apparatus having a light weight, a chassis that supports the plasma display panel should be thin or a material of the chassis should be a light weight material. However, if the chassis supporting the large plasma display panel becomes too thin when the size of the flat panel display increases, a structure of the plasma display apparatus becomes too weak. Therefore, a structural stability may be reduced by making the chassis too thin. In order to solve this problem, the chassis may be formed of a plastic material having light weight, besides aluminum that is generally used to form the chassis. However, if the chassis is formed of such a plastic material, the chassis is generally not conductive, and thus, a circuit unit cannot be grounded by the chassis.